russelfandomcom-20200213-history
STAR-STUDDED SHOWS ON 13
May 15, 2013 Viva-TV rises to alter the Pinoy's viewing habits on The Kapinoy Network, as proven by the network's strong showing in the Mega Manila ratings survey. Viva Communcations, Inc. noted that The Kapinoy Network had significantly increased its viewership ratings that a sequestered television network IBC-13 established its position as a strong number 3 in the Philippine television industry dominated by the broadcast leaders ABS-CBN and GMA climb to the ratings. IBC-13 and its radio stations DZTV Radyo Budyong and iDMZ 891 in the Kapinoy programming around the IBC-13 transmitter power in San Francisco, Del Monte, Quezon City. The network's new identity, with aggressive promotion and interesting programs, chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. attributed the expected increase in advertising revenues to the higher ratings of cited the rise of homegrown TV shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star as the top-rating programs for primetime with PBA and NBA games as TV program ratings begin to climb. Viva-TV execs are elated that their Kapinoy shows on IBC are ratings very well, particularly the popular and top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano and Richard Yap's The Weakest Link that both post double digit ratings. They're optimistic that when the reality talent search show Born to be a Star hosted by a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar, their ratings will get even higher. Meantime, their basketball fans of sports to the PBA and NBA are the flagship program will doing the viewership ratings. Generated consolidated revenues of P13 billion from advertising and consumer sales, a 13% increase compared to last year. Advertising revenues reached P13 billion, an increase of 13% from a year ago. Consumer sales amounted to P13 billion, posting an 13% increase. Total costs and expenses increased by 13% to P7.2 billion brought about by increases in production costs, cost of sales and services, and general and administrative expenses as well as IBC Board of Directors in privatization. Capital expenditure and program rights acquisition amounted to P13 billion which was the same level of spending last year. The consequently allowed the network to beef up its Kapinoy programming, which consequently boosted its chances to compete against GMA-7 and ABS-CBN. The "uptrend" was anchored largely on the game show Drew Arellano's Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, which as of late has the ratings survey in the Mega Manila area. Richard Yap's The Weakest Link in the phenomenal game show and the reality show Born to be a Star with Anja Aguilar along with the basketball fans like PBA and NBA are also asserting muscle in their respective timeslots. The Kapinoy Network of privatization in the national audience share and viewership ratings for Urban and Rural audiences with a prime-time audience share averaging 23% in the first three months of 2013, a 13 percentage point lead over GMA and ABS-CBN, based on Kantar National TV Ratings. For the first quarter, the Top 20 programs for Total Philippines (Urban and Rural) which will expanded to Top 30, were from Viva-TV shows on IBC, with the following occupying the Top 15 slots: Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, PBA Commissioners' Cup, NBA Playoffs, Sandy's Boyfriend, Sinemaks, ONE Fighting Championship, Petra's Panniest, Esperanza and K-POP Star Hunt in the most-watched topping ratings on primetime slot. 'IBC: Competitor' IBC-13 is a government-owned sequestered television-radio network by the government through PCGG and the major commercial TV network owned by the chairman Eric Canoy. Since than, IBC-13 has been reported as one of the top 3 TV networks based on AGB Nielsen survey. The Kapinoy Network going to be a competitor of the two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA. ABS-CBN and GMA Network, Inc. claim respectively they are number one in Mega Manila and nationwide viewership ratings. They both showcased mass-oriented TV shows, reality shows, game shows, soap operas from teleserye, asianovelas and telenovelas, comedies, animes and others. IBC-13 joins the roster, become more aggressive as it reached the number 3 position among TV networks at the same point. IBC-13 become known as The Kapinoy Network and gained ratings because of their most-watched TV shows from Viva-TV, the primetime block of Viva Communications, Inc. IBC has been in a competition with the two dominant players ABS-CBN and GMA. The Kapinoy Network turns as a different TV network in the two biggest TV networks. In a strong competitor, ABS-CBN and GMA focuses on the masses. They will conceptualize and create the same theme that will beat the ratings of the other network. They adapt each other’s TV shows to see which will gain more viewership ratings. Meanwhile, IBC introducing the primetime programming block Viva-TV, featuring the Kaspinoy trend-setting programming led by the flagship program PBA and NBA as IBC grows into a bigger network, they start to GMA and ABS-CBN to keep its ratings in the two giant TV networks. They adapted everything: IBC has news and current affairs programs, children's television programming, high-quality entertainment, classic IBC hit shows and the tokusatsu and anime series along with Viva-TV from movies, animes, dramas, game shows, reality talent search and sports. IBC-13 also created anew of its station tag into Kapinoy the same with ABS-CBN’s Kapamilya and GMA’s Kapuso. Viva-TV stars on IBC came from Kapamilya stars. They produce their own stars. In other words, IBC seems to be a mixture of the two bigger networks. When it comes to primetime, you can easily see the mixture of the leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA stories merely because some of the story writers and the actors were from the two other stations. Since the two were established the stars can adapt the environment of the network. With their transfer to The Kapinoy Network, they bring with them the acting skills they got from the network they came from.